


It's All in the Dress

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Community: comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pepper’s kind of jealous about how Natasha looks. <br/>Disclaimer: Stan Lee, Marvel, Disney, who else owns this? Not me, that’s who!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Dress

Pepper eyed Natasha’s reflection in the mirror. She looked hot, Pepper had to admit, with enough cleavage to definitely catch the eye. Pepper knew she looked good, too, but coming up against Natasha Romanov was like walking onto a beach in a fifties-style bathing suit when everyone else wore bikinis. 

“What?” Natasha asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Pepper’s startle at the question came in the form of a blink – enough to make Natasha smirk. Pepper frowned in response – she seriously wasn’t afraid of Natasha, despite Tony’s stories about her. “You look good,” she said. “Really, really good.” 

Natasha’s smirk grew as she surveyed herself in the mirror. “I let them out for special occasions,” she said, turning away from her reflection and starting for the door. “It’s a great way to gain control of the conversation…or, well,” she hesitated, glancing over her shoulder, “men in general. Not that you really need me to tell you that.”

Reviewing herself in the mirror, Pepper thought Natasha probably had a point. She joined Natasha, smirking back. “Let’s go gain control of some men.”


End file.
